


An Unexpected Reunion

by alittlefoxedup



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: I’ll add more as I update - Freeform, M/M, OJTW2020, Omega!Jason, alpha!roy, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefoxedup/pseuds/alittlefoxedup
Summary: Roy Harper is rescued by someone who claims they’ve met, but he can’t figure out how he’s supposed to know the omega.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Jason presents post-Lazarus  
> It’s loosely linked, but I think it counts.

The whole rescue had been a bit of a blur for Roy. Bread and water for a month, maybe more, would do that. He could really go for a burger. The idea of food was the only thing keeping his feet moving. That and his mysterious rescuer. Grateful as he was, Roy wanted to know who and why. If anyone was going to rescue him, he thought it would have been Oliver or the Titans. Neither came. 

He was pretty sure he couldn’t blame being out of the hero loop on not knowing this guy. The guy had clearly been in the business for a long time, but Roy had never heard of him. People only heard about the ones that got caught or boasted. Roy didn’t think his rescuer fell into either category. He was pretty sure his rescuer could run laps around everyone he knew and they’d never know. 

Finding out what this guy wanted with Roy was Roy’s new top priority after eating all of this guy’s food. He couldn’t see the smirk but could feel it. His rescuer wore a red hood and mask covering the bottom half of his face. It was hard to make out any features except for blue eyes and a streak of white in his black hair. The gray body armor disguised as leathers was an interesting choice. Roy liked the bronze gauntlets and greaves. The modern mixed with some traditional worked well on the guy. 

“You won’t enjoy all that coming back up.” His rescuer took the rest of the food away. 

Roy nodded, already full on a sandwich and half an apple. He wasn’t sure when the last time he had juice was, but he was starting to feel better. His stomach wasn’t going to be happy later but whatever. He switched to the glass of water he’d been given and tried for answers. 

“So who are you?”

The guy shrugged. “Different people call me different names.”

“Uh huh, must be hard for name recognition when you don’t want anyone to know you exist.”

“My mother told me the same thing. I’ve been going by Red Hood for awhile.”

Roy frowned. There were a few times he’d helped Dick out and that name had popped up. He was pretty sure it was the name Joker went by before going, well, batshit. Only a large amount of guts or small amount of intelligence could be responsible. 

“You wouldn’t be the first to question it.”

“I’m sure. Why’d you pick it?”

The guy shook his head. “Long story.”

“Mhmm, then why’d you save my sorry ass?”

“That’s not how I’d describe it, and you deserve better. I kinda know a thing or two about never measuring up in a mentor’s view.”

Roy tilted his head. “Is that so?”

“Uh, yeah.” Red Hood went to rub the back of his neck and knocked his hood off. With a better view, he looked familiar in a way Roy couldn’t place. 

“So why’d you really save me?”

“I wasn’t planning to, but it seems everyone got caught in legal tape. I think the only reason they kept you there was to get something in exchange for ‘graciously’ letting you live. They weren’t moving fast enough in my opinion.”

“You think I’m gonna buy that? You’ve stayed off everyone’s radar just to get involved now?”

“Fine. You did something for me that was small for you but meant a lot to me. I’m paying you back.”

Roy didn’t buy it, but the last explanation sounded the closest to the truth. He was given the option to stay until he was back to full strength. The guy probably didn’t save him just to kill him so Roy stayed. The home cooked meals were heavenly after the crap he’d been eating for the past year. The house was on the beach and far away from the rest of the world. 

The first week was tense. Roy was probably to blame. Hood took his mask off after a few days and called Roy by his real name which unsettled Roy for awhile. There were little things that rung bells that Roy couldn’t place. He watched Hood sometimes discreetly sometimes blatantly. The scent blockers coming off were as much as a shock as the omega scent that followed. Hood started to make more sense. 

Roy slowly got back into training. Everything had taken a hit so he had to work back to where he’d been before. He tried pushing himself once then was knocked down by Hood. The scolding was from concern so Roy let Hood come up with his recovery routine as long as he got to watch Hood do his workout. 

Sparring came two weeks in. Hood always won. Roy had used every trick he could think of to win and got nowhere. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. Hood’s quips were as quick as his attacks, and Roy could match him. The line between banter and flirting became blurred to the point Roy didn’t care. An omega that could beat him in a fight and took care of him was slowly becoming what he wanted. Roy just hoped it wasn’t all one sided. 

It took a month and a half for them to have nightmares the same night. Late night tv kept the edge off. Roy threw one arm on the back of the couch. It landing behind where Hood was sitting meant nothing and everything. Roy wasn’t sure if it was just an inch between them or a canyon. 

“What was it that I did that you felt like you owed me?” The question had been at the back of his mind for awhile. His nightmare and the silence pushed it forward. 

Hood leaned into his arm some. “You gave me your number.”

“I think I would remember giving my number to someone as pretty as you.” Roy let his hand drop onto Hood’s shoulder and toy with the loose thread. 

“I wasn’t an omega then, and I was fourteen.”

“How old are you now?”

“Roughly twenty one.”

“Roughly?” Roy frowned. Seven years ago he would have been running with the original Titans. He’d given his number to plenty of people. 

“You said I could call you whenever I needed to rant about family and you’d tell me embarrassing stories until I felt better.”

Roy’s hand stopped moving. He remembered that conversation. There hadn’t been any calls because that kid died. Roy had visited his grave, but all the little things he noticed made sense if the guy he kinda had an arm around was Dick’s kid brother. He certainly wasn’t a kid anymore. 

“Jason? How?”

The fear mixed into the omega’s scent pulled at Roy’s heart. He knew that kind of fear. Fear of a rejection that was sure to happen, that had maybe happened already. It was a fear Roy had become all too familiar with. He hated it, especially coming from the person who’d been looking out for him. 

“It’s okay. I believe you. You don’t have to tell me specifics, but I want to know what happened if you can tell me.” Roy pulled Jason close and kept his arms around him. 

“I don’t really know. I just woke up with all my injuries still there and six feet of dirt above me. Talia found me and took me in. Ra’s was interested then grew bored. She put me in the Lazarus Pit so he wouldn’t do something. Ra’s was pissed. I presented a couple hours later. Talia thinks that’s because the Pit fixed the malnutrition. I found out about what happened while I was gone.” Jason took a deep breath. “The Pit Madness latched onto that. I was sent to some different teachers. One of them got through to me so I was able to fight off the Pit. I went back to Talia and looked after Damian until he was sent to… Gotham.”

“I don’t know what you mean about the Pit Madness.”

“Means I was more than wrathful about not being avenged and a new kid in my suit. Ducra explained some stuff about not everyone being capable of taking a life. Some people can physically do it, but the mental side could shut them down or turn them into a monster. It made sense. He’s never been exactly mentally healthy.”

“You were missed. I saw it almost ruin Dick and heard about what it did to Bruce. Hell, we talked like three times, and I missed you. You were mourned and still are being grieved, Jay.” Roy pulled Jason into his neck and ran a hand through his hair. He’d wanted to repay him but not like this. 

“I tried to go back, but they wouldn’t listen. One whiff of my scent and they started screaming at me how it was a horrible joke and I was an awful person for even thinking of doing that. They wouldn’t listen. They ordered me to leave and never come back. I can’t even see Damian now.”

Roy held onto him tightly and bit back his growl. An alpha’s order was near impossible for their pup to ignore. Grief made people do stupid things, but the logic and evidence run Bats shouldn’t have been that stupid. 

“I can kidnap Dick and force him to listen to you.”

Jason shook his head and buried deep into Roy’s neck. The quiet sobs and tears hurt worse than any knife or bullet. Roy didn’t know how to fix that so he held him together while Jason fell apart. 

The tv droned on about nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Omega and pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little behind, but I decided to do this thing very last minute. Have some fluff instead of angst today.

Jason held his phone between his cheek and shoulder. He hadn’t been able to sleep knowing this call was coming. Damian only managed to call once a month. The family didn’t know, and Jason wasn’t sure how Damian was keeping it a secret. It didn’t matter as long as he kept calling. 

Damian chattered away about the dog Bruce had gotten him and other important issues of eleven year olds. Titus was apparently smarter than his classmates, and Tim was sighing just to annoy Damian. His nonstop talking always rolled back around to the dog though. 

Arms wrapping around his waist scared Jason more than he’d ever admit. He managed to keep his mouth shut even though Roy deserved to be chewed out. He’d been very touchy the past couple of weeks. Three missions and four months under the same roof must be when Roy gets comfortable with someone. Jason wasn’t fighting it, but he didn’t understand. Was it just how Roy was or something more?

“Ahki? Is something wrong?”

“I’m still here. I was just trying not to burn breakfast.”

Roy took the spatula out of Jason’s hands and spun him away from the slightly crisp pancakes. The shooing motion was understood but not followed. Jason couldn’t get his brain to move past Roy not wearing a shirt. His scent mixed with the pancakes and bacon was not something Jason wanted to move away from. 

The smirk and eyebrow wiggling quickly changed Jason’s mind. Jason refused to boost Roy’s ego. He sat down at the island and only watched Roy’s back muscles a little bit. Jason wasn’t going to mess up his call just because Roy wanted attention. 

“Mother said you’ve been working with someone.” Damian was good at asking questions without actually asking a question. It had taken Jason a month to teach him to not outright demand answers. 

“Yeah, I am. I’m busy when she’s free and vise versa so she hasn’t gotten to meet him yet.”

“I doubt he is worthy of your time.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “We’ve talked about this. You don’t get to decide who I hang out with.”

“Mother says he’s an alpha. He will pursue you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You are a qualified omega.”

“Qualified?”

“Yes. You have learned how to manage a household and defend it. You are not unattractive.”

“That’s so sweet.” Jason bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“It is the truth. Only the best alpha should have the honor of courting you.”

Jason snorted. “Uh huh.”

“I am not being funny.”

“That’s why I’m laughing. I love the way you phrase things is all.”

“I don’t understand what you find so humorous. Your worth is not a laughing matter.”

“I know, I know. Dami, I know exactly what face your making when you say stuff like that. It’s really cute.”

Damian huffed. “I am not cute. Pennyworth will be here shortly. I will speak to you soon.”

“Bye, stay out of trouble.”

Roy set down a sizable stack of pancakes and two plates. He was still shirtless when he drowned his pancakes his syrup. Jason put a reasonable amount like a normal person and tried to ignore the fact that Roy was using the bars on his stool as a foot rest. Their legs were almost touching. 

“So how’s the pup?”

“He thinks I’m a qualified omega.”

Roy choked and laughed at the same time. “Oh, yes. I’ve see your qualifications and concur. Smart, gorgeous, a good cook, gorgeous, and a badass.”

“You said gorgeous twice.”

“Because you’re extra pretty.”

“Shut up.” Jason felt heat rise to his face and tried to hide it. 

Roy made a satisfied alpha noise that Jason didn’t know how to describe. “So damn pretty.”

Jason tried to ignore him and go about the rest of his day. Unfortunately, Roy had been turned into a lost puppy overnight and stayed close but strangely quiet. Having someone blatantly stare at him made reading and research difficult. That and Roy still refused to put on a shirt. The house was cool enough so Jason was sure Roy had motives but couldn’t figure them out. 

“Why don’t you just go see him?” Roy took the laptop out of Jason’s hands as he finally settled on what he wanted to say. 

“I told you I can’t. It was the last order he gave me. I’m sticking to it.”

“What if Talia ordered you to check on Damian?”

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“You said Talia was your mom so you’d have to listen to her even if it went against a certain asshole’s orders. It would be an exception that he doesn’t even have to know about even though I don’t think you should follow something so ridiculous.”

“That’s a poorly constructed loophole. Not happening.”

“He’d never know!”

“I would. I don’t want to do it.”

“Jay.” Roy leaned in and held Jason’s face in his hands. “You told me you missed Damian so much it hurts. A good alpha would never do something to bring pain to a pack member. He made it clear you’re not in his pack. You don’t have to listen to him. It’s not going to convince him you’re telling the truth.”

Jason couldn’t stop his whine as he tried to pull away. 

“I know it hurts. You are the most selfless person I’ve met. You can be selfish for once. I hate seeing you suffer over this. I know Talia would be happy to help. We could make him think Damian’s visiting with Talia and maybe surprise Damian at the same time. That’d be fun, right babe?”

“Yeah, it would be, but it won’t work.”

“It will. Give me Talia’s number, and we’ll figure it out while you pack.”

“You mean go now?”

Roy nodded. “As soon as Talia can do it.”

Talia could be in Gotham in a week. Jason trusted Talia’s planning abilities but was skeptical of Roy’s. There had to be something in this for Roy. Just because Jason couldn’t figure out what it was didn’t mean it didn’t exist. There was no way Roy would risk running into Dick without a very good reason. 

Roy was not going to be allowed to make hotel reservations ever again. Jason liked the distance from where Talia was staying, but he had concerns about their room. Roy had only gotten one room with one bed. The couch was obnoxiously small and looked uncomfortable. There were no excuses or explanations given. The only curtesy Jason received was Roy agreeing to wear pants. 

It wasn’t even a king bed. Jason was painfully aware of all two inches that separated him from an alpha who was incredibly pleased with himself. The fact that one of them had to be the adult and it wasn’t Roy was the only thing that kept Jason from kicking him. 

An hour of restlessness ended with Roy muttering under his breath. Jason lowered his guard to try to understand what Roy was saying and deeply regretted it. Roy wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist and pulled him against his chest. He threw one leg over Jason’s and started rumbling. Jason hated how much it worked but slept better than he had in a long time. 

Jason left for Talia’s hotel room mid morning, grateful Roy hadn’t mentioned anything from the previous night. Being cuddled into submission was not something Jason had planned. Stupid alphas and their annoying good looks. Jason shook his head. He was there to see Damian not think about how tightly Roy held him. Hopefully, Roy wouldn’t get into too much trouble without him. 

Talia let him in silently. Damian didn’t notice until the door closed. He stopped pulling out things from his backpack and froze for a second. Jason managed to slip off his jacket in time for Damian to practically leap into his arms. Damian smelled like Wayne Pack. Jason set about fixing that quickly. 

After a quick greeting, Damian cut straight to the point. “Why do you let an alpha scent you?”

Jason ignored the pointed look from Talia. “He didn’t scent me. We were just in close quarters recently.”

“Why would you allow him to come with you?”

Jason didn’t have an answer. Roy could have easily stayed in their safehouse. Archers didn’t always make sense so Jason hadn’t thought much of it. It didn’t really matter as long as Roy didn’t get into any trouble. Jason just shrugged and steered Damian into talking about what he’d been up to. 

The day ended too quickly. It had been fun and well needed. Talia brought only the best of nesting materials, and Damian showed off his artwork. Jason had managed to get Damian smelling like pack if only for a few moments. He couldn’t go home like that or Bruce would know or keep Talia away. It might have been overkill, but Jason felt better covering his tracks. 

All that was left to do was fall into bed. The room was empty when he made it back before nightfall. Jason hoped Roy hadn’t slipped up. If he didn’t hear back in an hour, he’d check the closest bars. Roy would definitely sleep on the couch if Jason had to deal with entitled drunken alphas. 

Halfway through getting ready for bed, Roy walked back in completely devoid of any scent with a ziplock bag of cookies. “How’d it go?”

“Good. What’d you do?”

“Went to talk with my sponsor.”

Jason cocked his head and leaned against the bathroom door frame. “I didn’t know Killer Croc was a baker.”

“Bet he only makes frog cakes. No, I needed to do something. Alfred gave them to me.”

“What did you do?”

Roy sighed and rubbed his face. “Nothing that could be possibly linked to you. I didn’t trust Dick not to spy on Damian so I distracted him. I don’t want to talk about it. I hope the cookies make up for the room thing. I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“You can’t just drop it at that.”

“You gonna tell me why you really saved me? If you get a secret, I get one to. I’ll tell you when I’m good and ready. Eat your damn cookies and let me sleep.”

The cookies tasted like home, but Roy’s arms felt like home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: courting

Roy woke up to music playing. Every since they had gotten back from Gotham a couple months ago, Jason had been playing music during the day. He normally waited until Roy was awake, but Roy didn’t mind. Roy slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and went to see why Jason was in a good mood so early in the morning. 

The sight Roy found in the kitchen solidified everything he’d been feeling for months. Jason had music going and was dancing and singing along as he cooked breakfast. Roy stayed back and watched afraid Jason would stop if he had an audience. The fact that nothing was burning was almost as impressive as his voice. Roy needed to figure out how to get him to sing more. 

Unable to help himself, Roy grabbed Jason’s hand and joined the dancing. The sudden stoppage of singing was expected. The brilliant shade of red Jason turned was adorable as unexpected. Roy let himself laugh a little before humming along to the song and leading Jason dancing around the kitchen. 

“How long were you there?”

“No talking, only singing. I had no idea you could sing, Jaybird.”

“Don’t step on my feet or let me burn the food.”

Roy spun Jason in a circle then pulled him close. “No promises.”

They stilled for a moment. Their lips had never that close together. Roy could lean forward an inch and be kissing Jason. He couldn’t tell what Jason wanted him to do. Asking could break the spell. There were tiny specks of green in Jason’s eyes. 

Anxiety and uncertainty leaked into Jason’s scent. There was something underlying that Roy couldn’t place. He was stuck. Pulling away when Jason wanted him to lean in would hurt him just as much as moving in when Jason didn’t want him. There was no right answer that Roy could come up with. 

Roy knew what he wanted. He wanted to get everything out in the open. The skirting around it and maybe flirting was driving him crazy. Surely, Jason had picked up that Roy was interested by now. He thought getting them a room with one bed would be the biggest clue in of the century given the movies and books Jason read. 

“Are… are you going to do something or not?” Jason bit his lip as the uncertainty faded from his scent. 

Roy pulled Jason closer and kissed him. What he intended to be a chaste kiss changed the instant Jason’s hand slipped into his hair. Roy kissed him until he couldn’t breathe and then some. He trailed kisses up Jason’s jaw then down his neck. The arousal in Jason’s scent egging him on as Jason gasped and moaned. 

Breakfast burned. Jason had pulled away long enough to turn the stove off before Roy carried him to the couch. Roy tried to resist leaving marks all over Jason’s neck, but Jason made such amazing noises. Roy’s imagination ran wild. Jason’s wandering hands didn’t make it easier. 

The fun stopped when Roy let out a claiming growl. Jason froze, and fear flooded his scent. Roy pulled back and let go of Jason’s waist. Seconds, minutes, or hours passed as they caught their breath and reality returned. 

“Too much?”

Jason nodded. “But the rest was good.”

“Yeah, it really was. Wait here for a second.”

Roy had wanted to do this right, but he hadn’t wanted to deny Jason. There had been a plan, meaning seventeen ideas he couldn’t narrow down, and Roy was going to salvage what he could. He grabbed the large box that had been a pain in the ass to wrap and keep a secret. 

“So, I was told that the proper way to ask to court someone was to give them a gift and some kind of speech. I’m not so good at speeches, and it’s extra hard around you. Jay, you saved my life and have had my back like no one else. You’ve never condemned me for my past and understand I’m doing everything I can to not make the same mistakes again. I’m so unbelievably lucky to have met you, and I’m falling in love with you. It would be an honor to court you if you’ll have me.”

Jason opened his mouth and closed it several times before finding his words. “I think you’re pretty good at the whole speech thing, and I think I’m falling for you too. I accept, and you better kiss me again.”

Roy smiled and returned to his spot on the couch. “After you open your gift.”

The sigh and eye roll were in good fun. Jason quickly ripped off the wrapping and used the knife hidden under the coffee table to slice through the box tape. A deep red blanket was pulled out. Roy knew he did good when Jason pulled it to his face and started purring. 

There was a small company in Star City Dinah had come across. Their blankets were the softest in the universe and came in so many colors, weights, and textures. Finding the perfect one took forever but was definitely worth it. Roy had made sure to wash away the packing smell and slept with it for a night before wrapping it up. 

“I can’t kiss you with the blanket in the way.”

Jason smiled, flung the blanket over both of them, then looked expectantly at Roy. Any and all plans for the day were forgotten. Roy knew Jason put on a movie at some point, but neither one of them would remember anything about it. 

There were many movie dates in the coming weeks. A few were in a theater, but most were ‘watched’ at home. Many walks on the beach and holding hands across restaurant tables were had before they gave up pretending they had separate rooms. 

Slowly, the nightmares diminished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Aftercare/pampering | unconventional courting presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully intended to do this in the week it was meant to be in, but life happens. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Enjoy!

Jason was beginning to like letting Roy plan dates. The weather was just right for a day at the beach. Roy would probably burn, but Jason had put a lot of sunscreen on him. The crystal blue waves had most definitely washed it all off since Roy refused to wait. They’d worry about it later. 

Sitting on a blanket, leaning against Roy’s chest, and being hand fed by his boyfriend was Jason’s favorite way to dry off. He had eaten his lunch by himself, but he was too tired to carry on after swimming with an alpha that benefited from being shirtless. Roy hadn’t even questioned it. Alphas appeared easier to handle when satisfied. He could get behind this. Well, not behind. 

“So, you know how I didn’t tell about what I did in Gotham?”

“If this is going to ruin my mood, save it.”

“I think you’re gonna get a little mad then be happy I did it.”

“I see you’ve conveniently waited until after my heat.”

“I was waiting for something that just happened to happen during your heat. Just read this.” Roy fed him another grape and his unlocked phone. 

The text was one of the infamous patented Dick Grayson ramble texts. There wasn’t exactly a cohesive thought, but it made up for it in raw emotion. It was the kind of thing that would be read over a video of someone pathetically eating ice cream or cookie dough. Dick had run out of ideas and had too many emotions. 

Dick had done everything he could to fact check the little bit of information Jason had been able to give before being shut out. He managed to give them a timeframe in the two seconds they’d let him speak. Dick had found the hospital records. He had Clark check the grave which explained the broken fingers. Finding any footage of Jason in their short meeting had been infuriating but not as bad as the countless fruitless scans for any matches. The only lead Dick had was Roy had been seen working with someone no one knew. It was a desperate cry for help. 

“You need to tell me what happened.”

Roy sighed. “I went to the Manor. Alfred met me at the door so I told him I didn’t have Dick’s number anymore and asked if he was around. Dick came upstairs after Alfred started giving me food. It started nice then Dick got tired of me not answering him in detail. He demanded to know how I got out so I told him. Alfred heard and took over asking. They didn’t tell him. Alfred asked for my number, gave me the cookies, and asked me to leave so he could speak to Dick. I don’t know if I made things better or worse. Dick at least wants to know what happened. Did I mess up?”

“I think… I think you did the right thing. Maybe it wasn’t the best way to do it, but it’s not like they listen to anyone.”

“Maybe I should have gotten more cookies out of it.”

Jason smiled and tried to relax into Roy. 

“What do you want me to tell him?”

“What if we go to the New York safe house next week?”

“Sure.” Roy kissed Jason’s cheek and got to planning. 

Waiting was the best idea and the worst idea. Jason’s nervous energy manifested in cleaning. Somehow it escalated to Roy eating chips over the bathroom sink. A small fight occurred that was easily resolved in the bedroom along with some amount of nervous energy. Jason tried to be less crazy and appreciated Roy stepping in after he finished a room. 

Convincing Jason to build a nest was the smartest thing Roy came up with that week. Cuddling with his boyfriend in a nest put all of his worries so far out of his mind Jason could actually relax. Being able to fuss over his shirt intolerant alpha was one of the best parts of the relationship. Roy soaked up all his attention and energy until the agreed upon day. 

Jason couldn’t relax the night before or morning of. The usual way of working off nervous energy couldn’t be used since Dick would know. Jason didn’t like neutralizing scents in their bedroom and nest so he was frustrated on top of nervous. If Roy could stop looking so good for a couple of days, Jason would be able to handle everything better. All he really needed Roy to do was wear something with sleeves for once. 

“Why do I have to wear a jacket today?”

“You just do.”

“If getting you Dick for a courting present was all it took, I would’ve done this sooner, babe.” Roy slipped on the jacket only to push the sleeves up. 

Jason forced himself to not look at Roy’s forearms. “Do you have to say it like that?”

“Don’t worry. You can have as much as you want after he leaves. I might even let you unwrap it.”

“Shut up and go make breakfast.”

“Do you want sausage?”

Jason grabbed his pillow. Roy was out of their room and running into the kitchen when the pillow smacked into his back. His goofy laugh was the only thing keeping Jason from fully freaking out. 

Roy thankfully didn’t cook sausage but did continue to make meaningful looks. Jason wasn’t sure if his face would ever resemble his normal complexion. His only revenge was bending over to start the dishwasher as the doorbell rang. The frustrated growl and oh so subtle swearing washed the embarrassment from Jason’s face. Roy always forgot Jason knew exactly how to get him back. 

Jason could just barely catch Dick’s scent. Whatever greeting they were having was not something Jason wanted to interrupt. From the surprise in Dick’s voice, Jason was certain he hadn’t been expecting Roy to be present. Jason didn’t think Roy would have done anything or said anything to suggest otherwise. Dick must need to refresh his detective skills. 

The moment Jason moved into the living room was awkward. Dick was only halfway inside before he froze. Jason wasn’t sure where to look. Roy eventually got tired of them staring at each other like deer in headlights and pulled Dick inside so he could shut the door. A head shake was the only explanation Dick got before Roy returned to the kitchen. 

“Um, hi.”

Jason smiled a little. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“I guess. It’s not like I have any point of reference. As long as I don’t do what Bruce did, I’m good, right?”

“I guess.”

“I am really sorry about what happened. I… I really messed up. I’m sorry, Little Wing.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve wished we could have you back? I got my wish and immediately screwed it up. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t want to fight about it.”

“I definitely didn’t come all this way to fight.” Dick closed the distance and pulled Jason into a hug. 

Jason wasn’t sure when the last time he’d been hugged by Dick. It didn’t happen often, and he had actively fought it then. He didn’t know what to do except awkwardly hug back. Leaning his head down to rest on Dick’s shoulder strained his neck. Roy was a better height for that, but Jason didn’t want it to stop. 

“How’d you get so tall?”

“Long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“You won’t like it, and Roy will kick you out if you get growly.”

Dick pulled back and took a long look at Jason. “You two seem really close.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I’m not following.”

Jason started to laugh before realizing how serious Dick was. “I thought he told you. He’s been courting me for months.”

“What?! What the hell are you thinking?”

“That I’m an adult and can make my own choices.”

“But—“

Jason took a step back. “It’s my choice. You don’t get to tell me what to do especially after just showing up. Roy’s been nothing but good to me so deal with it. I’m not dealing with alpha nonsense today or any time in the future.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“I’m really going to let him kick you out for sure if you keep being an ass. Roy’s not going anywhere. You can deal with it or get out.”

Jason sat down on the couch. He took deep breaths to fight his rage. No one was going to walk into his life and criticize it immediately. As much as he wanted his family back, he wasn’t going to sacrifice his happiness for it. If they couldn’t put up with the fact he loved Roy, he didn’t need them. 

“Okay, I can deal with it. Could we try that story?”

“Sure as long as you’re not an ass.”

“I’ll try.”

Roy laughed from the kitchen. “Like that’s possible.”

Jason laughed as Dick realized their conversation hadn’t been as private as it seemed. Roy quickly joined them with popcorn. It made the story not so heavy. Jason didn’t mind skimming through the rough parts so he could get to cute Damian stories and making fun of Roy. There were more good things to talk about than bad now.


End file.
